Trapped in a game
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: When Abbie gets sucked in a minecraft server, she meets another player. Can this player help her escape or will he leave her trapped in a game.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah Nexis haven't they got anything new?" asked Abbie as she looked through the list of Servers that appeared on her screen and scrolled looking at each and one with distaste. "Mini games are so lame, Role play nope, hmmm.." Abbie looked and saw a server tag for a server known as Trapcraft it seemed interesting so she typed the IP address and watched as scream flashed a bright white which blinded her.

:::::::::

Abbie opened her eyes for a quick second and saw that things were definatly more blocky

"Oh god don't tell me I fell asleep at the computer again, mum is going to kill me," said Abbie putting her hand against her head noticed the cubieness of it. "Atleast I'm in my Minecraft skin." Abbie analysed her hand which had a bunny drawn on it a reminiscence of her former bunny skin and she smiled as she looked up and saw her player tag "Neochamber" in white letters against a green strip.

"ARGRAGAH." Abbie looked around to see a zombie walking towards her.

"Easy." whispered Abbie punching the zombie in the face and then chest but wasn't paying attention to the creeper coming up behind her.

"HISSS!" Abbie turned to see the creeper exploding and causing a sharp pain in a her chest and became scared as the hostile mobs came closer and closer.

"HYA!" shouted a voice and out of the woods came another played donned in iron armour and held a iron sword that glittered in the moonlight, Abbie watched as the player sliced the mobs into pieces that scattered along the ground; soon only scraps of bones were left of the mobs and the player turned towards Abbie and held out his hand.

"Thank you." said Abbie grabbing the players hand and pulling herself up.

"What are you doing out here with out armour?" asked the player as Abbie dusted herself off.

"I only just spawned..." said Abbie giving an off look at the player.

"Oh Notch I thought I hid this server." said the player a look of worry appeared on his face. "Look I need to get you to town to register."

"But I already ha..." Before Abbie could finish her sentence she was awestruck as the player took of his iron helmet and his hair swished out from under it his hair was a faded blonde and had brown streaks in it.

"Here, you'll need a little protection," said the Player as Abbie nodded her head and smiled as she slipped it on, it felt a little heavy. "Now we need to get you to my place so you can heal, you took quite a knocking from that boss zombie."

"Boss zombie?"

"Newly added by the server creator, said it was too easy but didn't want to set the server to hard mode, at least he told us in advance so we could get ready." said the Player as they strolled through the forest and too a hut in the woods.

"Nice hut..." said Abbie walking into the five by four hut trying to get a quick glance at his player tag with out him noticing.

"My name's Deltastrand, I try to keep things simple any bigger and I'd have to register it as part of a town; this is kind of like my little pocket of privacy." said Deltastrand as Abbie nodded her head.

"Where's the nearest town?" asked Abbie as Deltastrand started rummaging through a chest and pulled out a map and blew on it releasing tiny cubes of dust into the air.

"Squidlantis." said Deltastrand showing Abbie the map.

"Squidlantis..."

"Don't question the game, never question the game." said Deltastrand as his eyes glowed a light red.

"Okay fine," said Abbie as Deltastrands eyes turned back to blue. "We should go in daylight right?"

"Not as much of a noob as I thought." said Deltastrand crossing his arms then pointed to a sleeping bag on the floor.

"But I thought sleeping bags haven't been implemented in minecraft." said Abbie as Deltastrand chucked a pillow on the ground near the sleeping bag.

"Pluggin, besides this isn't normal minecraft."

"Right it's a dream, this is all a dream." said Abbie crawling into the sleeping bag that felt kind of tight.

"Yeah a dream..." whispered Deltastrand turning over in the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and sunny as it always was in minecraft and Abbie climbed out of the sleeping bag to find Deltastrand curled up still in bed.

"Wake up Deltastrand." said Abbie as Deltastrand rolled over and covered the blanket over his head.

"Five more minutes." said Deltastrand as Abbie pulled the blanket off him.

"Nope, sooner we get to Squidlantis, sooner I get registered."

Deltastrand just groaned and sat upright as Abbie started going through his chest and dumpped a large ammount of random junk.

"Hey!" said Deltastrand getting out of bed and picking up the junk.

"Ah here we go!" said Abbie pulling out two minecarts. "I saw a minecart track a few blocks from here." Deltastrand just nodded his head and put the junk back into the chest.

"Well we might want to start going now." said Deltastrand looking out the door.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Abbie as she sprinted out the door with Deltastrand coming up behind shutting the door behind him.

:::::::::::

a few hours later they finally came to the minecart track which was covered in cobwebs and was completely deserted except for a donkey tied to a post near the entrance.

"Now that's just cruel." said Abbie going up to the donkey and petting it on the ear.

"Abbie leave it alone, it was probably tied there for a reason." said Deltastrand as Abbie kept petting the donkey.

"Nah he's just a little lonely aren't yah boy." said Abbie as the Donkey snorted and licked Abbie on the face.

"That's disgusting and desturbing." said Deltastrand crossing his arms as Abbie laughed and hugged the donkey around the neck.

"I call him Cornelius!" announced Abbie raising a hand in the air.

"Abbie, don't name it," replied Deltastrand face palming as Abbie went through the pack on the Donkeys back. "See it probably belongs to someone."

"Even more reason to take him with us, so we can find his owner." said Abbie smiling.

"You're so stubborn, look fine we'll take him with us but he has to carry the food, at least if we lose that it isn't a horrible problem." said Deltastrand as Abbie starting filling the chest with different arrays of food and jumped on the back of the donkey.

"Why don't we race, you take the mine cart track and I'll ride Corny?" said Abbie with a smile and Deltastrand jumped in the minecart track waiting for Abbie to untie the rope that held Cornelius to the post. "Alright Corny, I'm going to untie you and you have to be good okay." Abbie smiled as she jumped on top of Cornelius and held onto the rope.

"Ready, set, GO!" shouted Deltastrand as he pulled a lever and went zipping down the track watching as Cornelius and Abbie galloped beside him and then sprinted ahead.

"You can't speed up a minecart." said Abbie with a laugh as Deltastrand said some words and his minecraft sped up to match Cornelius.

"What the?"

"New command added "Cart speed: match nearest mob," said Deltastrand as they began to see city lights. "As long as this command is on no matter how fast you go my minecart will catch up."

"That's cheating."

"Actually it's not because we'll never really know who winner is either way."

"So the race is off."

"Yes beside's I think we're here." said Deltastrand looking at the bright fluorescent lights and loud music came from the large city.

"That was fast..." said Abbie rubbing the back of her head,

"Readers usually get bored if the story is two chapters of nothing but pure travel that will have no meaning to anything in the story, while we could have had some character development, maybe a romance blossom but our author is a bad writer and has trouble letting things slide and likes to get strait to the point." said Deltastrand getting out of the cart.

"Yeah, WAIT WHAT?" asked Abbie looking over at Deltastrand.

"Forget everything I just said okay." said Deltastrand backing up.

* * *

Oh the joys of breaking the fourth wall :D as it said I was originally going to have a few chapters of travel but it would have done nothing for the story except maybe loose a few people that might read it. *Braces myself for the impact of everything correcting what I say about readers.


	3. Chapter 3

The city was full of colour and bright lights, roads made of coal lined the streets dotted with Glowstone blocks ever so often and stained glass spread colour throughout the whole city, but what was the most noticeable feature was a giant squid statue that was made out of bright blue wool and had coloured glowstone as it's pupils so they glowed.

"Better not let Sky near this city." said Abbie with a laugh as she walked with Deltastrand along the streets.

"Who's Sky?" asked Deltastrand being serious about the question asked.

"Never mind," said Abbie with a disappointed face then started feeling slightly hungry. "Is there any food near by?"

"Yes, there's a restaurant near by that is really cheap, the food is amazing and they have great entertainment, especially after the server creator added an instruments plug in." said Deltastrand watching as Abbie's mouth watered at the thought of food.

"LET'S GO THEN!" shouted Abbie and Deltastrand led her up a series of streets and too a little restaurant with sign saying 'Ravioli's pizza and entertainment.' and took her inside.

Inside was a bright yellow with a mix splash of orange or red ever so often on the walls, a bunch of tables were set up around the room with chairs of a bright shade of red and at the back of the room was a large stage set up with a microphone; Players sat in the chairs, laughing and eating food like they didn't have a care in the world and Abbie liked the mood of the room.

"This is it." said Deltastrand as they walked to a tiny desk and saw a Villager wearing an apron and had a thick mustachio.

"Ah Deltastrand, long time no see, do you want the usual, pork pizza with a side of potatoes for one?" asked the Testificate, Abbie recognised the accent he had was Italian but it was fairly weak.

"Actually could you make it for two?" asked Deltastrand with a smile as the Testificate nodded his head and gave an even bigger grin.

"I see young Delly now has a girlfriend, oh I remember when he just joined the server as a young poppet and would come in every day just to have this pizza and would sometimes perform too." said the Testificate as Deltastrand blushed.

"Deltastrand you used to perform." said Abbie with a smirk as Deltastrand blushed even redder.

"Heh, heh, heh, No..." said Deltastrand trying to laugh it off but was a given a look by Abbie "Okay I may have sang a little but nothing much then that, now can we have our table please?"

"Okay Delly," said Ravi leading them to a small table in the corner of the room. "Now you two love birds be good."

"We're not love birds." said Deltastrand

"Why not Delly, you appear to really like this girl." said Ravi

"Because she only spawned three days ago and can you not call me Delly it's a little embarressing?" said Deltastrand as the Testificate smirked.

"Hey, you chose the username." said Ravi walking off and left Deltastrand and Abbie.

"So Delly," said Abbie with a cheeky grin, "You used to work here?"

"Work, Ravi took me in when I first spawned and was living on the streets." said Deltastrand smiling and looking towards the testificate that was staring at them through the order window.

"I am so confused by your backstory? I thought you lived in that house in the woods." said Abbie brushing hair out of her eyes.

"I do, kind of... I used to live here till I got myself settled." said Deltastrand as Ravi came running up with a pizza and a couple of baked potatoes.

"Oh, makes sense," said Abbie as Ravi placed the pizza on the table and then waddled off. "How many mods does this server have?"

"152 and counting." said Deltastrand with a laugh as he grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it.

"Wow..." said Abbie as her eyes widened and she heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Theo tried to make this server as lifelike as possible," said Deltastrand ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen. "I'm surprised this server hasn't crashed yet."

"Well this is my dream, so it'd only crash when I woke up." said Abbie with a smile biting into some pizza.

"Uh... Abbie sorry to break it to you..." said Deltastrand twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground.

"What it's not like I won't wake up." said Abbie trying to laugh the subject off.

"That's the thing, you won't wake up." said Deltastrand and Abbie stared at him dead eyed. "Because you're not asleep, well your body is but it's like you have no consciousness in the real world."

"So I'm in a coma..." said Abbie feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of being stuck in minecraft forever.

"Well more like a constant sleep, it's a nicer way to put it." said Deltastrand looking at the floor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" shouted Abbie as all her built up anger suddenly exploded into a giant burst of words and finally burst out in tears and slump in her yellow leather chair.

"Look I know it's hard and you want to go home, but there isn't a way I wish there was but..."

"WELL FIND ONE." shouted Abbie as she kept crying.

"Well stop being a brat then, I have been nothing but nice to you since you spawned and all you can do is scream at me when I try and tell you the truth," said Deltastrand getting up out of his seat. "well it's the truth and if you don't like it Tough luck." Deltastrand stormed out the door and left Abbie sulking in the corner


End file.
